


the tears make your eyes shine brighter (no matter why you cry)

by ArabAquarius



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Shiro dies, ish, my lazy arse cant write anything coherent, oh wow thats already a tag, pls, someone take this and actually make it into a fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 09:54:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8573794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabAquarius/pseuds/ArabAquarius
Summary: “i guess that’s what saying good-bye is always like – like jumping off an edge. the worst part is making the choice to do it. once you’re in the air, there’s nothing you can do but let go.”"bullshite, Lance. you stole that from a book. besides, the worst part is knowing there's nobody willing to catch you."





	

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: it's my bday so maybe you could write a fic where lance comforts keith after shiro dies.. and its painfully angsty but still has a happy ending ??
> 
> me: sure anything for my fav <3
> 
> also me: *procrastinates for months on end*  
> *abandons all hope and essentially puts this poor not-even-a-fic up for adoption* *consumes several gallons of chocolate ice cream b/c why not*

1- they're all at shiro's funeral

2- the rest of them start leaving except for keith

3- cos keith is still at the altar ya know

4- so then almost all of them left but lance is just next to the door

5- and then he looks back at keith

6- and keith is still crying obvi

7- then lance hugs him and lets him cry on his shoulder and shit

8- then keith is talking about shiro and stuff while he cries

9- then he says sorry to lance for getting snot on his shirt

10- and lance is like 'lol who cares ily anyway'

11- then keith looks up and he's like 'what you love me what'

12- and then lance panics and he's like 'i mean only if you love me back heh' and he's super akward and cringey ugh

13- and then keith starts laughing at him

14- and then he hears it and he kinda wants to hear that sound forever but also he wants keith to shut up

15- so he kisses keith

16- and keith kinda dies

**Author's Note:**

> so if anybody feels like taking this as a prompt and actually,,, writing it,,, hmu
> 
> also, the quote in the (sucky) summary is from before i fall by lauren oliver


End file.
